Well hello there, stranger!
by Kariine0h
Summary: A mysterious man is found on the subway tracks. Yeah... you guessed it, it's Legolas.


Well hello there, stranger!  
  
by Karine  
  
Rating: G - because nothing really happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except for Danielle. I sorta created her. I wouldn't mind owning Legolas though. So don't sue, because I'm broke.  
  
***************************  
  
Winter 2002.  
  
Montreal, Quebec  
  
She stood infront of her window, looking outside, watching the snow fall. She missed home, although she didn't want to admit it. She'd been here for 3 months now, and still she felt like she didn't belong. Everything and everyone here moved so fast. The city never slept.  
  
It had been fun at first, moving in with her boyfriend of 2 years. Away from her parents, away from boredom. This was Montreal, she wanted to live the big city life, have some excitement in her life. She wanted to be independant.  
  
Then, he left her. After 2 years, it was all over. He had found someone else. Prettier, funnier and better. Should she have expected it? Steve was a very good looking, she knew this. She never even considered the thought of him being interested in her, before he did. Not that she was ugly, no, she just didn't see herself as his type. He could get any girl. It didn't matter anymore, he had left her. Left her with an appartement she couldn't afford and a broken heart. She needed to find a roommate, or at least a cheaper place.. even if she did love her current appartement. Too bad she could barely afford it on her salary.  
  
Danielle looked at her watch, realizing she had to leave for work. She put on her coat, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag and was out the door. She walked fast, heading for the subway station.  
  
She took a seat and pressed the play button on her discman. She fought the urge to sing out loud to Mxpx's cover of Summer of '69. She seriously didn't want that kind of attention right now.  
  
The train suddenly came to a stop, they hadn't reached the next station yet. Something was wrong. She took off her headphones, listenning to people's ideas on what was happenning, which started to give her a headache after a few minutes. She put her headphones back in place, knowing that sooner or later the train would start moving again. It did. Of course, she was late for work, so she ran. Nearly falling a few times, slipping on the ice that covered the sidewalks.  
  
"The last thing I need right now is to get shit from my boss" she thought as she continued to run. She silently prayed that her boss wasn't there and all that she would have to deal with was a supervisor, at least they would understand the situation.  
  
She crossed the street, still running. When she turned her head to check for oncoming cars, it was too late, all she saw was a black Sunfire that was already too close and then darkness.  
  
"Ok. It smells funky in here. And ow! my head hurts.. and my back too. Ouch!" Danielle slowly openned her eyes. "Ah shit!" she said outloud. She hated hospitals, being in one meant she was injured. Of course, she remembered the car. "Fuck!" She then met the eyes of a nurse, shocked at the young woman's language, and apologized.  
  
"Surely you will refrain from using such language, you're not alone in this room and I highly doubt that the young man you are sharing this room with will appreciated waking up to hear to those sorts of words coming out of a young ladie's mouth." The nurse looked at her for a while, very serious, then, probably feeling sorry for her, smiled and left.  
  
It was early morning, meaning she had been asleep since she had gotten here. She was told that she was to spend the night and would probably be allowed to leave the next day.  
  
She eyed the newspaper that lay in a chair next to her bed and picked it up. She looked through the pages quickly, uninterested, untill a certain article caught her attention. Something about a young man that was found in the subway tunnels. She read on. The young man they had found was unarmed, expect for being bruised and unconscious, and was in the same hospital she was in.  
  
She was interrupted by the nurse again, this time she went to the man whom Danielle was sharing the room with. He was probably still sleeping since the nurse did not say a word. She did, however, open the curtains that was seperating them, filling her side of the room with sunlight. "I wish I could be the one to be beside the window" Danielle thought. She looked over, trying to see what the man looked like, only to find the nurse looking at her. She came by Danielle's bed.  
  
"He's the young man they found on the subway tracks yesterday, have you heard about it?" she whispered. "It's very strange.." and then she left.  
  
Danielle sat up on her bed and finally caught a glimpse of the young man. He was beautiful. Long, light blond hair, fair skin and pointy ears. "Woah! Wait a sec! What the hell is up with that?! His ears, they're... pointy! That's just weird.." her thought were interrupted by a voice, coming from the bed next to hers. She looked over again, he was awake. His blue eyes were open and were fixed on her. She stopped breathing, all she could do was to stare back into his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He could clearly see she was human and something about her intrigued him. She kept on looking at him as if she had never seen an elf before, in fact, she wasn't looking, she was staring.  
  
"...Huh? Oh, I'm Danielle. And you are..?"  
  
He hesited for a moment, but noticing she clearly meant no harm he spoke up.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood. 'Tis a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Lady Danielle."  
  
She looked at him without replying. "Mirkwood? Lady Danielle? Where the heck is he from?" she pondered to herself, all the while still staring at him. He looked around the room then, suddenly looking confused and kind of lost. Noticing this, Danielle spoke up.  
  
"Don't you know where you are?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You're in the hospital, remember they found you on the subway tracks? Or maybe you don't remember because you have amnesia.. do you remember?"  
  
"I cannot remember, I... what is a hospital?"  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
Someone outside the room must have heard them talking, because the doctor came rushing in and then the curtains were closed yet again. She was left there, sitting on the edge of her bed, her mouth wide open. She wondered who was this man who came from a place where people do not know of hospitals. This was very peculiar to say the least.  
  
***************************  
  
Uh oh! A cliffanger? Not really.. I just don't know where this is going and if it's worth going on with this story. Seems pointless. I need feedback. 


End file.
